Soup
by Nanatsusaya
Summary: Katou tries out compassion. (shounen ai)


_Special thanks to Shyria (Zimus)  without whom I defiantly could not have written this. _

_Note:  This doesn't have a specific place in the AS timeline._

Part One 

_Goddamn…why does it gotta hurt so much…?  _Katou was sprawled on his stomach in a dingy alleyway, the pain in his lower back stabbing up and down every time he moved, twitched, or even breathed.  _How the fuck do I get myself in these messes…?_  The answer to this was easy—Katou had been trying, for once, to give a hand to a friend, only going about it all wrong…as usual.  _Look where it's got me this time, Kira—I'm probably just gonna die out here…._  

* * *

            Katou was stretched out on a couch, more or less asleep, quiet breathing shifting the blond hair trailing across his face.  The couch happened to be Kira's, and "stretched out" happened to mean both of his legs and one arm were falling off of it.  Kira was passing the time while his friend napped by cooking in the little apartment kitchen.  From time to time he leaned his head out the kitchen entryway to look at Katou, who had not yet shown any indication he was getting up anytime soon.  

            Sliding off the edge a bit more, Katou scratched lightly at his stomach and yawned, but still refused to open his eyes.  It was a lazy evening and he didn't think it necessary to acknowledge the last rays of the dim, cloudy sunlight.  Peering around the doorframe, Kira commented, "Oh, you're awake…. Hungry?"

"Mn?"  Katou pushed the heels of his hands against his eyes and blinked sleepily at Kira over the top of the couch.  "Hun…gry…? A little…."

 "Soup okay?"  
  
 "Yeah, yeah…whatever…" Katou waved a hand dismissively in emphasis of not particularly caring.  He fell back on the couch and pulled his legs up so as to keep his balance on it.  Kira smiled to himself, pouring the soup into a bowl and brought it over to the couch.  Katou sat up, messy mass of blond hair looming up slowly over the bowl until his nose was just above it.  "Hn… What is this?" he asked suspiciously, pointing at the broth.

"Soup.  I told you that already.  It's good, if that's what you're wondering,"  Kira replied with a shrug.

"Better be…."  Katou dipped his finger in the bowl and tastes it gingerly.   "Neh."

" 'Neh'?  Is that good or bad?"

"I've had better."  He tugs the bowl out of Kira's hands, sloshing a bit out and onto the carpet.  

"But you'll eat it…?"  Katou glanced up at his friend, suddenly noticing how unusually subdued he seemed.  He rolled his eyes and responded with a annoyed "Yeah, yeah…."  Leaning against the back of the couch, Katou slurped up the soup in silence, eyeing Kira, who was watching him dully.  After a long pause—"What the hell is going on with you, Kira?"

            Sitting on the arm of the couch, Kira shot him a questioning look.  "What do you mean?"  Katou could be very perceptive for someone that was barely conscious for most of his life.    

"Ngh…. Why aren't'ch you yellin' at me and shit?"   

"….Don't feel like it…."  Kira stuck out his tongue at Katou for emphasis.  All he got in the way of an answer was an odd stare from the other.  "What?  Stop staring at me like that…."

"You're making me feel weird."   Katou expression morphs into a glare for a full thirty seconds before returning to the soup.  Kira was rather confused by this behavior and wished he would elaborate on the comment.  "I would think you would _like me not hassling you for once…."  _

"….Hn.  Not used to this…" Katou answered with a chuckle.  Unfortunately, it caused the soup to go down the wrong way and he choked on it.  Giving the coughing Katou a "why me?" sort of look, Kira handed him a glass of water he had had ready in anticipation of this very thing.   

"Gack…."  Katou took the water and poured it down his throat.  "Ggh…Nn…."

"You alright?"  Kira reached out a hand, a vaguely concerned expression flitting across his face.  

"Yeah, fine…."  Sliding off the couch, Katou examined the room in an uninterested fashion, starting slightly when he realizes that his friend's worried eyes were still watching him.  _Fuck, why do you always have to look at me like that?  I'm fine, dammit! The way Kira cared for was unnerving to the junkie—no one cared about Katou Yue, __No _on is supposed to care…right?_  He turned back to his casual survey of the surroundings, and said after a short pause,  "I'm leaving.  Oh, and I don't owe you anything, ok…?" and he definitely wasn't expecting the reaction he got.  _

"Yeah…whatever you say…."  Kira's voice was barely above a whisper and he had flopped over face first onto the couch.  Katou stared at the back of his neck for a moment and shook his head.  Remaining silent, Kira gave no sign he would be moving any time soon.   "Err…I'll…uh…see you later…yeah?"  He was more than a little mystified by this action as Kira was usually much more alert.    
  


"…Yeah…" came the muffled reply from the couch cushions.

_Huh? _ He raised an eyebrow and folded his arms across his thin chest.  "What's up with you?" 

"Nothing."

Tiptoeing over, Katou sat on his back looking as if he had no intention of moving, which drew an incoherent complaint from the new chair.  "Bah, don't fuck with me."  He proceeded to prod Kira in the ear repetitively, as obnoxious as only Katou could be.  After more muted protests and some half-hearted shifting from the one pinned to the seat, he chose the new tactic of nibbling on Kira's ear.  

            Finally managing to turn over, Kira studied the mischievous glint in his eyes warily.  Katou grinned back and snickered softly.  "What are you up to…?" Kira asked him, attempting to twist around to avoid the weight now resting directly on his stomach.

"You look bored…."

"Not bored…just not feeling that great…."

Katou tilted his head to the side and leaned on Kira's chest, causing him to sink farther into the depths of the couch.  "Why?" 

"I dunno…." By this time Kira was quite squashed and wished Katou would get off him so he could have the luxury of breathing again.

"Shit, you make less sense than I do."  With a frown Katou slid off him and settled himself on the floor.  

            "I know…."  

"What's there to whine about?  Go do something you wanna do…. You don't have any problems," Katou said in a sulky voice, thinking about everything he was never able to do because of his stepfather.    

"I already said I wasn't bored…just…worn out I guess…."   

            "From what?" 

"You, mostly…and Setsuna…etc….etc…."  Kira trailed off, obviously having more on his mind than just those couple of things, but not willing to discuss further.  

Instead of understanding, Katou was somewhat miffed, "Me?!  And screw that stupid little asshole.  He's not worth the time."  

"Yeah.  You.  I let you stay here and then go looking for you when you're too fucking stoned to find you're way back.  Setsuna is damn well worth the time, by the way," Kira shot back.

"Oh, so just fuck me then?  Forget Katou 'cause Setsuna shows up?  Hm, I thought so…. I thought since that bastard kid turned up…. He's worthless, Kira…" Katou shook his head as a parent would to a confused child.  "At least I give you a good time."   Instead of talking, Kira reached out and encircled Katou's shoulders with his arms and leaned his head on his back, but Katou stubbornly refused to respond for a time.  "…I don't just forget everything you know…."    When Kira nuzzled his back in an obvious attempt to divert his attentions, he continued with a sigh, "Fine…Today me, tomorrow Setsuna.  'S not like I'm not used to being thrown away…."

Kira picked up his head and said into Katou's ear, "You're misunderstanding me…."

            "Fuck you."  

Kira was a bit shocked at his vehement statement and quickly pulled away.  "What the hell is your problem?" 

"I'm not misunderstanding shit!  I know what's going on with you…."  Katou's voice escalated to a shout, angry at Kira and more than a little jealous.    

"What the--?! If you know so much, then tell me WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME."  Kira was getting frustrated with his stubborn refusal to consider more than the most obvious possibilities.  

            "Setsuna!  That's what's wrong with you!  Ever since you met him you've been fucked up!  He's messing everything up…. Things used to be better, Kira.  Open your fucking eyes!" 

In a resigned tone, Kira answered coolly, "Is that all?"  His manner angered Katou even more, "What?!  ALL?! What the FUCK IS UP WITH YOU?"

            "Why should you care?"  Kira's voice was still calm and emotionless.    

With a derisive snort, Katou glared at him and replied, "Duh, because it's screwing with what I want.  Stay the fuck away from Setsuna…. Then everything'll be fine…."

            "You think _Setsuna _is the problem?  You're a jealous bastard."

"Setsuna _is _the problem.  Jealous?!  Shit, what have you been drinking lately, huh?  I'm not fucking jealous of that turd."  

            At that moment the front door creaked open to reveal Kira's father, who was looking slightly more disheveled than the usually impeccably dressed businessman.  "Hi, boys…" he mumbled, hanging his coat.  Kira sighed and said, "Hey, dad.  Any luck today?" to which he replied with a shake of his head.

"Damn."

Katou gave his friend a questioning look.  "Luck?"

            "Dad lost his job a couple days ago.  He's been looking for a new one…."

"Oh.  Eh."  Katou shrugged nonchalantly.  

" 'OH?!'  What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothin'….  What, did he get fired for doing something perverted to a secretary?" 

Kira's eyes flashed dangerously, "No."

            "The company was just downsizing…. I'm old and they figured I wouldn't be as good as someone fresh out of college," came Kira-san's voice from the kitchen.  

"Sucks to be old,"  Katou laughed. 

            "Er…ok….  Well, I'm beat.  'Night boys."

Kira watched his dad close the door.  His shoulders drooped slightly before flopping down on the couch.  He stretched out on his back and yawned, mumbling to Katou, "…The rent is due on the apartment next week…. If he doesn't get a job soon….  We're already behind one payment…."

"Yeah, well, that's how life goes, right?  It's a bitch and then you die.  Early, too, if you're unlucky," said Katou with a shrug.

"You won't be able to stay here any more…."

            "Hn…yeah I will.  It'll work out."  

"I'm not so sure this time…. Dad's getting old; companies want someone that's not going to retire in the near future…."

            "Eh!  Trust ol' Katou—it'll work out!"

Kira stared at him.  "And I supposed _you_ have an idea?"

"Ideas?  Heh…since when does mister smart-ass ask _me _for ideas?"

            "Since now."

"Ha!  Well you can forget that shit.  N't sayin' nothin'."

            "I figured as much."  

"See ya later, Kira.  I gotta catch up on some drugs…. Missed a lot when I was asleep over here," Katou said with a bright smile, a wink, and a little wave.   

"…Whatever.  That's all you ever think about anyway…."

            "What can I say?  I'm such a worthwhile cause."  

"Sure, ok."

            "Bah.  Forget you…."  Without a backward glance, Katou flung the door open and stalked out.  Following closely behind him was an empty glass from Kira's hand, which shattered on the closing door.  "Have fun cleaning that up!" he called back.

"Fuck you!"

* * *

            Looking rushed, Katou slipped along in the shadowy back streets, trying very hard to remain unnoticed.  Unfortunately, his passing wasn't completely unmarked—a rather bulky man, possibly one of the blonde's many dealers, was lurking near by.  

"HEY!" 

"Shit…."  Katou slowed his pace and turned reluctantly to face the man.  "Yeah, 

what?" 

Reeking of every disgusting odor imaginable, the man lurched toward him, a drunken, malicious glint in his eyes.  "Y'owe me money, punk."

            "Uh…don't know what you're talking about…" Katou answered nervously, stepping back to keep a safe distance between him and the large man.

"Don't fuck wi'me.  Y'owe me for that shit I have ya…uhh…a while 'go…. Said you'd pay in a few days when ya had the money!"  He stumbled forward again, until he was only a couple feet away from Katou.  

Shivering from the chill air and fear of the man, Katou stuttered, "I-I…don't owe you nothing-ing…uhn…. J-just leave me alone…. Get the f-fuck away…."

            "You little shit!"  The man take a mighty swing with one meaty fist, but the punch sails over Katou's head, giving him time to dodge unsteadily.   "Fuck—okay, okay…I don't got money…. What the hell do you want?  Drugs?  I got those…." 

"Naw…got drugssss…. Jus' money."  The man's jumbled reply was coupled with another swing of his hand, still off just enough to miss.  Katou swore quietly and started to run, tripping over various piles of garbage in the alley he ran to.  The man stumbled after him, shouting, "Hey!  Wher'ya goin'?  Gimme m'money!"

Katou was sure he would outrun the man, who was much larger and clumsier.  _Heh, this'll be a sna--_  Coughing from the exertion, he didn't see the garbage bag directly in his path.  Katou's foot caught and he cut his knees and chin hitting the rough, dirty ground.  "Shit shit…shit…."  He started to get up, but the moment's pause was all the man needed to catch up.  Tripping over the blond boy, he hauled himself to his feet and pulled a discarded pipe out of a nearby trashcan.  

"Yer a crafty one, ain't ya?  I hate lil' crafty shits like you…. Teach you to make m'feel stoooopid…."  With that, he slammed the pipe into Katou's back, and swooned from the combination of intoxication and exercise. 

An agonizing slash of pain laced across Katou's back.  Bursts of color flashed before his eyes, and he sank to the pavement, paralyzed with pain.   


End file.
